Nightmares and Dreamscapes
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Výplody mého chorého mozku. Možná budou další části. Je to spíš série jednorázovek, než souvislý příběh. A neyaoi. Ale yaoistka si tam náznaky určitě najde. Jo, a...pokud bych ho tam náhodou cpát chtěla, zastavte mě.
1. Dorito of Doom

_Já si tohle prostě nemohla odpustit. APH/TF crossover._

_Mimochodem, jak se do češtiny překládá Air Commander/Second in Command? XD_

_P. S. Nehledejte v tom smysl, protože tohle smysl prostě nemáXD A ano, byla jsem střízlivá, když jsem to psala. Teda, aspoň myslím._

_

* * *

_

**Dorito of doom**

Starscream čekal, že poté, co se mu povedlo zase jednou prokázat svou nezpochybnitelnou (byť často zpochybňovanou) nadřezenost, se Megatron pokusí nějak ho ponížit, degradovat, zesměšnit. Ale tohle bylo přece jenom trochu moc. A navíc, zatím se zdálo, že ať už byl plán jeho neschopného vůdce sebevíc idiotský, plnil svůj účel.

Už samotný fakt, že ho poslal na průzkumnou misi do blízkosti lidských, _lidských_ příbytků byl do nebevolající. Ale vážně, jaký schopný velitel by nechal svého nejlepšího vojáka, který shodou okolností ještě navíc velí vzdušným silám, špehovat nějaká organická stvoření. Z čistě věděckého hlediska ti podivní živočichové Starscreama víc, než zajímali a sám už si podobnou expedici na důkladnější prozkoumání nové planety připravoval, ale ve chvíli, kdy mu to Megatron nařídil, to ztratilo veškerou atraktivitu.

A navíc, navíc tu byl jeden drobný, v podstatě zanedbatelný problém...který v podstatě misi ulehčoval, ale Starscreamovo přerostlé ego tím nesmírně trpělo...totiž, sám nedokázal říct, jak se to stalo, každopádně, než vyletěl z lesa poblíž místa určení, zjistil, že jeho velikost je značně...nepatrná. Jinými slovy, i pouhé lidské mládě by ho dokázalo sevřít v dlani. Ale rozhodl se, že on, ON, velký Starscream, budoucí Lord, vůdce Deceptikonů a vládce světa, se nenechá odradit něčím tak bezvýznamným a hrdinně-a asi taky poprvé a naposledy v životě-splní svůj úkol bez výhrad.

Jenomže problémy na sebe nenechaly dlouho čekat, to jest, objevily se, projevily se a k hroznému údivu všech lesních šišek nebyly překonány a Starscream vletěl do pavučiny a když se mu konečně podařilo vymotat se z té nechutné lepkavé změti vláken, jak široký, tak dlouhý spadl do… něčeho. Když rychle oskenoval své okolí a ujistil se, že na blízku se nenachází ani žádný Autobot, který by ho nutil k míru, ani Megatron, který by se mu jedině posmíval, pořádně se rozhlédl. Zjistil, že se nachází v bílém objektu kulovitého tvaru, s rovným dnem a chybějící vrchní částí, přičemž vnitřek nádoby vyplňovaly zvláštní útvary, které mu neblaze připomínaly jeho samotného.

Díky čemuž, docela nečekaně, zpanikařil. Po několika astrosekundách naprostého úděsu, které vyplnil zoufalým poskakováním na místě a střelbou kolem sebe, vše v domnění, že celá jeho neporazitelná armáda se proměnila v tyhle žlutooranžové neživé věci, se uklidnil a začal uvažovat. Všechno tohle dění okamžitě označil za Megatronovu práci, jelikož jeho velitel se ho nepochybně pokusil vyděsit, rozptýlit a rozrušit natolik, aby nebyl dál schopen plnit svůj úkol.

Jenomže právě ve chvíli, kdy se pokusil vyletět z misky a konečně se dostat na místo, které mu Megatron vytyčil jako pozorovatelnu, zakryl slunce obrovský stín. Což o to, Megatron tohle dělával dost často, zřejmě mu dodávalo pocit moci, že připomíná stínítko na žárovku, jenomže tohle nebyl ten přestárlý senilní dědek a Starscream to věděl. Ten stín patřil něčemu mnohem horšímu, organickému tvorovi, jenž vzešel z opic, to jest člověku. Jedna z jeho podivných, měkkých končetin opatrně uchopila okraj nádoby a zvedla ji a Starscream s hrůzou zaslechl jakýsi hlas říkat:

"Ita-chan, pojď, mám tu pro tebe nějaké dobré doritos, dáš si?"

"Si, Si, Spain nii-chan."odpověděl druhý hlas a v podstatě už bývalý druhý nejvyšší představitel Decepticonů v celém vesmíru se začal bát o samotnou podstatu své existence.

"Ale ale, tady mámě nějaké připálené dorito… to musí ven…"ozval se znovu první hlas a Starscream se začal zoufale hrabat z hromady těch odporných věcí. Ale k jeho obrovské smůle se mu nepodařilo utéct, odporně měkké a velmi organické prsty ho chytily za křídlo, a než bys řekl Prime, Starscream zjistil, že letí směrem k zemi-spíš padá a nějak se mu nedaří zastavit.

"...ííííÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!"vypískl Starscream zděšeně, když ne zrovna elegantně spadl na zem k nohoum svých dvou spolubojovníků. "Co..co, kde to...co to-"začal zmateně koktat, ale Thundercracker ho (ne)milosrdně přerušil.

"...a jeden by řekl, že ten, co se snaží uchvátit moc, si nebude nechávat zdát o tom, že je _lidské_ jídlo." Skywarp se zahihňal a lehce šťouchl do svého bratra."Na druhou stranu, TC, je to lepší, než ten sen o Megatronovi minulý týden… pořád ho nemůžu dostat z hlavy."

"Ale vážně…"řekl Thundercracker s mučednickým výrazem, při vzpomínce na pár ne zrovna příjemných výjevů týkajících se fúzního děla jejich vůdce,"… proč, proč proboha musíme vidět všechno, co on."

Starscream, který se konečně postavil a znovu získal rovnováhu, nikoliv však důstojnost, poníženě zahuhlal."Hlavně to neříkejte _jemu_. To bych nesnesl."

"Hádám, že to, co mi nemají říkat, nějak souvisí s tím, že jsi před chvílí kvičel, jako Optimus, když ho někdo lechtá… a taky s tím, že Soundwave se _směje_."ozval se ze dveří Megatronův hlas a Starscream si najednou přál, aby byl zas to dorito a mohl se nepozorovaně ztratit.

* * *

_Já vím, je to ***, ale nemohla jsem si to odpustit. Za chyby neručím. Až to budu dávat na , word mi je opraví. Spolíhám na to._


	2. Of Ludwig the mechanic

_Transformers, AU (až moc).Sounds je totálně OOC. Crossover s Hetou+lehká narážka na Dr. House._

_Blackouta je mi upřímně, upřímně líto. Ale může za to jeden… živočich, co mi tenhle nápad-byť neúmyslně-podstrčil. Nápad se Shockwavem není můj, nechala jsem se inspirovat jedním fanartem, hledat ho kvůli vám nebudu:D._

_A není to vtipné. I když u psaní (občas se mi přihodí velmi zvláštní asociace) jsem se nehorázně bavila:D A psala jsem to u nepřetržitého aktualizování seznamu, hrál se hokej. Takže takové rozkolísané. Ale aspoň mi zůstal vlastenecký cit._

_Vlastně to je vtipné (=německý smysl pro humor:D)_

_A ne, drogy neberu._

* * *

**Of Ludwig the mechanic**

"Mám snad Vaší Výsosti připomínat, čí to byl nápad přestěhovat se sem? Od samého začátku jsem byl proti, varoval jsem tě před možnými následky! Jenomže to by mě tu musel někdo poslouchat! Nebýt té pitomosti, mohli jsme mít klid a Blackout by nepotřeboval tyhle šašky!"ječel Starscream, hlas ještě o oktávu výš než obvykle. Soundwave už potřetí vykoukl ze svého pokoje v domnění, že Ravage škrábe na dveře a pokouší se dostat dovnitř.

"A mám snad já připomínat, čí podřízený mi k přestěhování základny dal důvod?"odpověděl rozezleně Megatron a dupnul si nohou. Jen náhodou nerozšlápl dvě postavy krčící se za ním. Přenosná lednička už takové štěstí neměla a několik litrů piva se rozteklo po podlaze.

"Já nevím, kdo ho vyděsil natolik, že se přemístil do oceánu a vrátil se zpátky s půlkou mrtvé velryby a tunou mořských řas! A rozhodně jsem to nebyl já, kdo řekl, ať se to tam prostě nechá!"zavřeštěl Starscream. Bylo naprosto evidentní, že oba Decepticoni pozbyli poslední zbytky soudnosti a sebeovládání a přechod ze slovních argumentů na argumenty pádné, čili ruční, se tak stal jen otázkou času. Ludwig i jeho velmi rozrušený bratr se jenom nestačili divit, jak armáda pod vedením těchto dvou mohla ohrozit Zemi.

"Jak dlouho to bude ještě trvat?"zeptal se mladší, nicméně zodpovědnější z mechaniků. V jeho hlase se nedalo přeslechnout jisté rozezlení, ze ztráty jak piva, tak času. Vlastně to celé považoval za směšné. Navíc absolutně nechápal, proč ho zavolali, když podle všech dostupných informací měli vlastního mechanika, nehledě na jejich nepřehlédnutelný odpor ke všemu organickému.

"Odhadnutý čas:deset až dvacet pozemských minut."ozval se za Ludwigem monotónní plechový hlas. Soundwave ze své _téměř_ dokonale zvukotěsné místnůstky očividně nedokázal rozlišit Starscreamovu hysterii a Ravageovo dobývání se dovnitř, takže znovu kontroloval, co se venku vlastně děje. Ludwig okamžitě pocítil příliv sympatie k nově příchozímu, snad pro jeho nezaujatost, snad pro absolutně nečitelný výraz tváře, díky kterému Soundwave působil jako jediný kompetentní na základně.

"Myslíte, že byste nás mohl dovést k Blackoutovi?"zeptal se s nadějí v hlase a zoufalým pohledem v očích. Soudnwave po chvíli přikývl a neochotně vylezl ze své observatoře, kde v dobách míru trávil všechen svůj čas. "Díky bohu, už jsem nedoufal…"vydechl Ludwig a o trochu klidněji modrého Deceptikona následoval. Jeho nezvedený bratr se šoural pár kroků za nimi s očima smutně upřenýma na žlutou louži na podlaze.

"Umm...jestli se můžu zeptat než tam dorazíme...co se vlastně stalo?"zeptal se po chvíli znepokojivého ticha Němec. Pomalu začínal pochybovat o správnosti svého rozhodnutí, když v rámci programu sbližování lidí a Transformerů souhlasil, že navštíví Decepticonskou základnu a pomůže opravit Blackouta. První červík v něm začal hlodat už při příjezdu-přece jen, málokterá armáda by umístila své hlavní stanoviště pod sopku. A potom ten jejich pofiderní velitel a jeho nespolehlivý zástupce… Ludwig začal svou domácnost s Gilbertem a Felicianem považovat za pokojné místo, kde vládla disciplína a pořádek.

Soudnwave strnule přikývnul a jal se vyprávění. Ludwig netušil, jestli má svého mimozemského průvodce obdivovat, nebo zatracovat, k chápání jeho projevu bylo zapotřebí značné množství mozkové kapacity, které ovšem, díky příšernému vedru, k dispozici neměl. Přesto se mu podařilo pochytit alespoň kostru příběhu, který se v posledních několika dnech odehrával.

Na počátku všeho již tradičně byla kostka (silného energonu) a nejspíš nějaký žertík mířený na Starscreama. Nicméně, nachytal se jeho poněkud… méně procesorově vybavený bratr, který se příšerně lekl-Soundwave raději nezmínil čeho-a přemístil se do oceánu. Okamžitě se vrátil, živý a relativně zdravý, ovšem ze svého výletu si přinesl pár suvenýrů-část mrtvé velryby a přes tunu hnědých chaluh.

Ze začátku to nikomu nevadilo, všechny ty nevábné organické věci zůstaly zavřené v nejnižším patře, kam se Skywarp přenesl. Na základně na pár dnů zavládl klid a mír, Skywarp se ze šoku léčil ve svém pokoji, jelikož Hook i Flatline odjeli na seminář s jistým Dr. Housem, kterého zbožně uctívali od svého příchodu na zem. Nikomu neřekli, co na tom živočichovi vidí.

Jenomže už po necelém týdnu se celou základnou začal šířit dost nepříjemný odér. Vlastně, všichni, kteří mohli, se vydali na "průzkum planety" popřípadě na "hlídku". A nebo na ryby, což Megatron zakázal, jakmile zjistil, že Brawl svoje úlovky nosí na základnu a skládá je k velrybě. Jediný Soundwave zůstal sedět ve svém dokonale izolovaném pokoji. Ale na základně se nic nedělo, bezpečnostní kamery neukazovaly žádný pohyb, a tak z nudy navrhl svému veliteli, aby se závadný materiál vrátil zpátky do moře.

Úspěch to byl, byť jen na půl. Zápach přestal sílit, nicméně, nezmizel. A tak Soundwave navrhl, aby se přestěhovali. Mezi jím vybrané lokality patřily Himaláje, Sibiř a jižní pól, kde se, jak známo, ryby mohou nacházet jen těžko. S tím Megatron kategoricky nesouhlasil, po shlédnutí lidmi natočeného trháku Transformers(2007) začal být ohledně míst s nízkou teplotou značně pověrčivý.

A tak se po dlouhém dohadování jako nové umístění základny zvolila oblast taktéž bez živočišných organismů, každopádně zcela odlišného charakteru, to jest blíže neurčená stále aktivní sopka v USA. Starscream byl sice tvrdě proti a neustále namítal, že tam bude moc horko, Megatron ale jeho protesty nebral v potaz a v duchu si maloval, jak se bude vyhřívat nad rozžhavenou lávou.

Prvních několik dnů na nové základně působilo velmi idylicky, snad až příliš. Jenomže brzy si všichni, Megatrona nevyjímaje, začínali uvědomovat vůdcovu chybu. Ti moudřejší se dobrovolně přihlásili na misi na Cybertron-přece jen je únosnější pozorovat Shockwava, jak mává na rozloučenou se slovy _Příště zas můžete přinést energon!_, než snášet pravidelné přehřívání systémů. Ti hloupější, Megatron(zarytě odmítající přijmout svou chybu), Starscream(který na chybu upozorňoval pokaždé, když se dostal ke slovu) a Soundwave(který se celým tím divadlem ve svém studeném, utěsněném kamrlíku náramně bavil) zůstali na základně.

To ale stále nevysvětlovalo, proč Blackout tak nutně potřeboval opravu. A tak se Ludwig, značně unavený z neustálého snažení vnímat a chápat monotónní proud slov, zeptal. Soundwave bez váhání odpověděl a uvrhl nebohého mechanika do ještě větší nejistoty.

"Oprava:nesprávný výraz; přesnější:asistence, rada."Ludwig nechápavě přikývl a Gilbert zahuhlal cosi ve smyslu "Mohli jenom zavolat". Očividně se ještě přes ztrátu milovaného nápoje zcela nepřenesl.

.:oOo:.

"Ale říkali jste, že to má být vrtulník, ne?"zeptal se unaveně Ludwig, když jeho modré oči spočinuly na Deceptikonovi před nimi. Kdyby to nebylo v zájmu lidstva, asi by už dávno dal na Gilbertovu radu a s křikem utekl. Ale to udělat nesměl, ty chodící, mluvící a někdy i myslící hromady plechu by se mohly naštvat a ještě zase začít další válku.

"Jsem Barricade."ohradil se bíločerný 'con a trucovitě si zkřížil ruce na hrudi. Ludwig odolal nutkání praštit hlavou o kovovou zeď a místo toho se zdvořile optal, kdo a kde tedy Blackout je. "Blackout,"usmál se zlověstně Barricade a jeho rudé optiky na okamžik zazářily,"je tamhle." Slovo _tamhle_ zdůraznil a nejspíš velice ostrým drápem ukázal směrem ke stropu.

Ludwig prudce vzhlédl… a mírně mu poklesla čelist. "Na nic se neptám."vydechl po chvíli roztřeseně a jak Barricade, tak Gilbert se bláznivě rozchechtali. Od dveří se ozval prapodivný zvuk, něco jako chrčení televize, když se jí ohne anténa. Zřejmě i Soundwava Ludwigovo zoufalství pobavilo.

"Čí to byl vlastně nápad?"zeptal se Gilbert, jakmile popadl dech. "A jak jste to udělali?"

"No… vymyslel to Lord Vševědoucí Megatron. Díval se zrovna na nějaký film. Americký. Starý. Krimi. Takový ten s těmi depresivními výslechy-jak jsou tam ty stropní větráky. A Blackout si šel pro energon zrovna při reklamě na vteřinové lepidlo."odpověděl Barricade a znova se rozchechtal. Gilbert se k němu přidal a chrčení od dveří trošku zesílilo.

"Jenomže už nikdo nevymyslel, jak mě sundat…"ozvalo se od stropu vyčítavě. Ludwig znovu zvrátil hlavu nahoru a soucitně se zadíval na helikoptéru visící ze stropu. Pak naprázdno polkl a s téměř neslyšitelným "_Currywurst!"_ na rtech se odporoučel k zemi.

* * *

_P. S. Přihlaste se, kdo to pochopil:D(v zájmu sebeochrany se neptám, kdo se zasmál). Komentáře vítány._


	3. Revenge of the Fallen

_Aneb jak tenhle epic fail vlastně vznikl..._

_Miluju fanfikce ve stylu pohádek a tohle jsem si prostě nemohla odpustit...tohle nemá hlavu a patu a jediné přípustné vysvětlení je: chtěla jsem zkusit napsat povídku, kde by byli všichni živí a relativně zdraví._

_Stejné AU jako_ Dorito of Doom _a_ Of Ludwig the mechanic_(lehký crossover Bayformers a G1), protentokrát obohacené o jednu postavu z reálného světa. Ve vší úctě, pane Bayi, šlo by to i lépe. Na druhou stranu, nemám NIC proti prvnímu filmu. Popsané situace pramení z vymyšleného postoje fiktivních postav, ne z mého názoru._

_Jinak, většina děje se odehrává na Diego Garcia, které má zdegenerovaná mysl zkřížila s Autobot city z G1._

**_Warning:Pure CRACK! A trošku neurotickej Optimus :D A je to hrozná slátanina, která není ani trochu vtipná._**

_Ale fakt, psala jsem to několik měsíců, po večerech, takže...skutečně se to nevyvedlo..._

* * *

**Revenge of the Fallen**

_Autobot City_

Zlatavé paprsky zapadajícího slunce dopadaly na město a odrážely se od stříbrného kovu jeho budov. Optimus se mlčky kochal nádherným pohledem, obdivoval společné dílo Autobotů a lidí. Díky několika pozemským letům tvrdé práce mohl vzniknout tento jedinečný klenot, na který mohl být každý hrdý. A právem.

Prime, naprosto ponořený do obdivování částečně i svého díla, si nevšiml drobné postavy, která se k němu rychle blížila. Málem proto nebohého člověka zašlápl, když na něj pozemské stvoření zavolalo pozdrav.

"Ach, promiň Same, neviděl jsem tě."odpověděl klidně Optimus a v duchu zaklel. Ten mrňavý tvor už mu celkem začínal vadit. V lidských vzdělávacích zařízeních totiž měli něco s názvem "prázdniny", díky čemuž disponoval Sam až nezdravým množstvím volného času. Který se, z naprosto nepochopitelných důvodů, rozhodl strávit místo s rodiči s Autoboty v Diego Garcia. Jediný, kdo se ze Samovy přítomnosti radoval, byl Bumblebee, ale jeho názor Optimovi nepřipadal důležitý, neboť už se delší dobu spekulovalo, že Bumblebee...něco bere.

"Co tě sem přivádí, Same?" V klidu, jen tak dál, však ono ho to časem omrzí a odejde pryč. Prostě se začne nudit a dá pokoj.

"No, víš, viděl jsem takový film a myslím, že by vás to mohlo docela zajímat. Mě osobně naprosto nadchl, bylo to fantastické, určitě se vám taky bude líbit. Třeba jak..."Optimus, poučený mnoha lety zkušeností, téměř okamžitě přestal poslouchat a raději se snažil dostat pod kontrolu energon proudící v jeho těle rychleji, než bylo zdravé.

"Díky Same, hned se na něj podívám."utnul nakonec Witwickyho ódy na nějakou perlu lidské kinematografie, která už podle Samových zapálených výrazů a rozšafných gest za moc nestála. A aby se otravného člověka zbavil, zašil se do své kanceláře a na film se skutečně podíval.

.:0:.

_O cca 2,5 hodiny později:_

"_Pozor, hlášení!"_zaburácel z reproduktorů Optimův hlas_. "Nastala mimořádná situace. Prosím, aby se nyní všichni dostavili do velkého sálu v sektoru čtyři. Opakuji, nechť se všichni okamžitě dostaví do velkého sálu v sektoru čtyři. Děkuji, konec hlášení_."

"Uh? Hlášení?"vyhrkla překvapeně Elita-1. "Copak může Orion chtít v tuhle denní dobu? Zrovna jsem chtěla začít vařit večeři..."zavrtěla hlavou a odložila zástěru. Vyšla na chodbu, kde se už stihlo shromáždit nemalé množství stejně zmatených a nechápajících botů. Všichni chvíli jen tak okouněli, vyptávali se druhých a nakonec se volným krokem vydali do sektoru čtyři.

Kde našli nepříčetného Optima, Prowla s migrénou, který se Prima snažil uklidnit a nabručeného Sama, který neodpovídal na dotazy a neustále si huhlal pod nos něco ve smyslu "Neví, co je pro něj dobrého".

Optimus nervózně přecházel po pódiu v čele velkého sálu a sem tam v ruce zhoupl svou nechvalně známou sekyrku, takže nově příchozí boti museli co chvíli uskočit z dosahu vražedné zbraně. Prowl za stolem se zoufale držel za hlavu a občas střelil zoufalým pohledem směrem k Optimovi.

Jakmile se v sále shromáždili všichni (a nebo to aspoň Prowl nahlásil, aby už se konečně mohlo začít), zaburácel z reproduktorů Optimův nanejvýš rozezlený hlas.

"Dnes v podvečer jsem se stal svědkem naprostého nepochopení naší rasy ze strany lidí. Natočili o nás film, který z nás dělá v očích lidských mláďat brutální kovová monstra bez špetky citu, která se krvelačně vraždí a ničí při tom všechno kolem sebe!"

"Ehm...Optime"pípl Ironhide téměř nesměle. Vůdce ho sežehl pohledem, ale nakonec kývl. "Ale přesně takoví jsme byli. A to v tom filmu ani neukazují ty mejdany z Cybertronu, třeba ten, kde jsi-"Co přesně Prime vyvedl na zmíněném večírku se napjaté osazenstvo sálu již nedozvědělo, neboť Ironhide byl ze dvěří poněkud nevlídně vyprovozen Optimovou nohou.

"Ať už se stalo cokoliv, nyní jsme pokojná, mírumilovná rasa a všichni to musí vědět. Proto jsem se rozhodl, že lidský naprosto zavádějící film nahradíme svým vlastním, poučnějším, a abychom ho mohli představit všem generacím lidí, natočímě ho formou pohádky. Proto jsem vás sem taky pozval, abyste nějakou vybrali. Na studování lidské ústní lidové slovesnosti a podobných malicherností nemám čas."

Rozhostilo se mrtvé ticho rušené jen hlasitým hučením Optimových chladících systémů, které podle zvuku jely na plný výkon a přesto nedokázaly ochladit lehce zavařený procesor.

"Takže...nějaké návrhy?"zakvílel téměř zoufale Prowl.

"Sněhurka a sedm trpaslíků?"ozvalo se zezadu.

"Přetvořeno na výpravný epos Megatron a prvních sedm?"vyjekl nadšeně Simmons ze svého křesla. Optimus vydal podivný zvuk ne nepodobný unikání páry z tlakového hrnce. "...jenom nápad..."

"Popelka? Jako Optimus utlačovaný Megatronem a Sentinelem a zlou macechou Fallenem?"navrhl zasněně Bumblebee. Optimus zavrčel a Prowl si načmáral do poznámek něco ve smyslu, že Bee má moc velkou představivost a měli by mu omezit přístup k internetu.

"Nebo...co třeba Šípková růženka? Optimus jako spící princezna..."

Optimus, snad v rámci tréninku, upadl do hodně hlubokého stavu nevědomí. Prowl ho samou úlevou, že je jeho utrpení u konce, následoval.

.:0:.

_Nemesis_

"Ale vždyť nic nedělají, jen se belhají!"

"Zásluhy ve válce:neopominutelné. Odstranění:nepřípustné."odpověděl monotónně Soundwave a za maskou se nepozorovaně usmál, když se ozvalo hlasité bouchnutí kovu o kov. Naopak Starscream se zatvářil velmi zděšeně a snažil se odtáhnout od stolu. Megatron naproti němu už horlivě připravoval svoje fúzní dělo k palbě. Ostatní, celkem zvyklí, si to vyložili jako znamení pro přestávku a co nejrychleji vyklidili místnost. Soundwave je o něco pomaleji následoval, docela spokojený. Schůzi to sice nepochybně prodloužilo, na druhou stranu, Megatrona to snad naučilo zbytečně se neroztahovat a Starscream by konečně mohl přestat kopat svoje spolusedící, jejichž názor se neshoduje s jeho.

Zatímco většina těch, kteří se účastnili porady(ať už proto, že je někdo pozval, nebo jenom kvůli energonu navíc) se odebrala na svačinu, Soundwave se opřel o zeď vedle dveří do sálu a zvědavě naslouchal Megatronovu řevu a Starscreamovu audioprocesory-drásajícímu vřeštění.

"_Ale mám pravdu, nemůžeme je tu nechat. Jsou to jenom příživníci, zabírají místo a okrádají nás o čas!_"

"_Ne, nemáš. Nikdo, pokud vím, zatím neprojevil nejmenší nespokojenost s přítomností Jetfira a Fallena na základně, jenom ty je nemůžeš vystát!_"zařval Megatron a podle rány, která se z místnosti ozvala, uhodil pěstí do stolu. A nebo do Starscreama. Soundwave ale výjimečně musel, samozřejmě jen vnitřně, se slovy svého dokonalého vůdce nesouhlasit a přiklonit se k Starscreamovi. Jetfire a Fallen skutečně otravovali. Neustále něco potřebovali, na něco si stěžovali a na ošetřovně trávili víc času, než Starscream. Který ve své nespokojenosti nebyl sám. Soundwave, navenek loajální k Megatronovi, už ke staříkům taky měl výhrady, zvláště potom, co Fallen při cestě pro noviny nakopl Ravage.

Z místnosti se chvíli ozývaly rány, následoval je hlasitý výbuch a potom hrobové ticho. Soundwave opatrně nahlédl dovnitř. K jeho zklamání byli oba nejvyšší představitelé Deceptikonů živí, zdraví a nepoškození. Ostatní se už pomalu začli trousit ze svačiny, a tak schůze mohla, už poněkud v uvolněné atmosféře, pokračovat. O vrtošivých stařících nepadlo ani slovo, dokud...

Z chodby se najednou začalo ozývat pravidelné cvakání. Všichni okamžitě přestali poslouchat Megatronův popis reklamní kampaně, která je měla přiblížit lidem z dobrého úhlu pohledu a obrátili se ke dveřím. O pár(asi tak dvacet) minut později se do místnosti vbelhaly dvě shrbené postavy. Soundwave měl chuť praštit hlavou do stolu a nepotřeboval ani telepatii, aby věděl, že Starscream a většina dalších chce udělat totéž. Jen Megatron vykouzlil zářivý úsměv a rozmáchlým gestem Jetfira a Fallena vyzval, ať si sednou.

"Starscream a Soundwave vám rádi uvolní místo."řekl a výhružně zazíral na svého SIC. Starscream něco zahuhlal, ale nakonec se ze židle zvedl. Po chvíli hekání, vrzání a nadávání na zarezlou řiť se oba staříci usadili a v rokování se mohlo pokračovat.

"Takže, jak už jsem řekl, nejjednodušší bude lidem dokázat, že jim můžeme dát víc, než Autoboti. Proto budeme každou sobotu pořádat propagační akce a rozdávat různé předměty s naší insignií. Soundwave, zapiš to!" nařídil Megatron a zaujal triumfální postoj, aby Starscream(už přichystaný k oponování) vypadal menší.

Zatímco pohledy všech optik v sále se upřely na Megatronovu vyleštěnou hruď, Soundwave se zoufale snažil najít pero od tabletu. Přesně věděl, kam si ho předtím položil, ale teď, jako by se vypařilo. Rychle se sehnul pod stůl, v naději, že třeba při Fallenově neohrabaném vrtění spadlo na zem, ale ani tam po něm nebylo ani stopy. Soundwavovy optiky ale upoutalo něco jiného-Fallen se tak nějak divně kroutil a cosi si schovával do úložního prostoru.

Soundwave se bleskově narovnal a obrátil se na Starscreama skrytého v Megatronově stínu. Jejich vůdce se nechal naprosto uchvátit svým vlastním plamenným proslovem a dál rozvíjel své megalomanské plány, takže si narozdíl od svého SIC nevšiml Fallenova manévru.

Starscream se posměšně ušklíbl a Soundwave mu ze rtů odečetl _Já to říkal_. Nemohl se k tomu ale nijak vyjádřit, Megatronův triumfální řev by ho nepochybně přehlušil a beztak ho nenapadalo nic, čím Starscreama odpálkovat. Letec na nějakou odpověď stejně nečekal, a ústy naznačil dvě slova: _Mám plán._

Soundwave téměř neznatelně kývl a udělal krok dozadu, jen pro případ, že by se Megatron rozhodl zkontrolovat, je-li jeho projev zaznamenáván. Ale jejich vůdce, ve snaze využít situace, kdy ho doopravdy někdo poslouchá, a částečně unesený svou vlastní genialitou, si dvou postav ve svém stínu ani nevšiml a raději se dál nakrucoval ve snaze vypadat co největší. A málem to i zafungovalo. Málem.

Fallen se s hlasitým zavrzáním, které přehlušilo i Megatrona, zvedl ze židle, a holí poklepal na hlavu svého bývalého žáka. "Takhle ti tví _lidé_ ohluchnou a budou chtít vyplatit odškodné. Hulákající vůdci taky nejsou populární, musíš zachovat rozvahu, můj učedníku." Megatron po něm střelil vražedným pohledem, jinak se ale ke kritice své osoby nevyjádřil a pokračoval, tentokrát znatelně tiššeji, ve výkladu svých plánů na nenásilné zotročení Země.

Fallen, očividně spokojen, se opět usadil a holí dloubnul Jetfira do boku. Ten přestal chrápat a trochu se narovnal. O pár sekund mu hlava zase spadla na rameno a místností se rozhlehl dobře známý zvuk. Soundwave si uložil za úkol připomenout Hookovi, aby-až se konečně vrátí-spravil staříkům těsnění.

Zatímco Megatron vysvětloval své plány a určoval data různých akcí, hlasem přesně tak silným, aby přehlušil Jetfira, ale dost tichým, aby se zamlouval Fallenovi, Soundwave si půjčil pero od Brawla(který stejně neuměl psát, takže mu bylo k ničemu) a dal se do zaznamenávání dalšího geniálního plánu předem odsouzeného k selhání. V mysli ale už předem připravoval operaci, která by mohla vyeliminovat staříky, aniž by si toho kdokoliv, zejména pak Megatron, vůbec všiml. Jeho procesor přicházel s různými schématy, ale žádné se nezdálo být dost účinným a Soundwave si musel přiznat, že možná jejich osud leží v rukou Starscreama. No, dostali se už i do horších situací, snažil se uklidnit. Jen si nemohl vzpomenout, do jakých přesně.

.:0:.

Soundwave opatrně zavřel dveře od své observatoře a se značnou nechutí vyzval Starscreama, aby se posadil. Nijak se mu nezamlouvalo, aby se Megatronův proradný SIC rozvaloval v jeho svatyni-s nohama na stole a svým monstrózním egem všude okolo. A kostkou energonu ze Soundwavových soukromých zásob v ruce. Ale pro dosažení vysokých cílů je třeba zaplatit vysokou cenu.

"Takže tady jsi celou dobu zalezlý..."zakrákal Starscream. Soundwave čekal nějaký posměšný komentář, ale v letcově hlase slyšel spíš překvapení a-ke svému vlastnímu údivu-i náznak zájmu. No, nebyl by to koneckonců Starscream, kdyby nechtěl šmírovat ostatní a tahat na ně co nejvíc špíny. "Ale k věci." Starscream zašátral ve svém úložném prostoru a vytáhl kus umolousaného papíru. "Měl jsem ho na židli a Jetfirovi na to vytekl olej..."dodal na vysvětlenou.

Soundwave si to mastné cosi s odporem vzal, s jistými obtížemi rozluštil rozpitá písmena a obsah letáku přečetl nahlas. "Já, Optimus Prime, vůdce Autobotů, vyhlašuji nábor herců do připravovaného filmu: Transformers 2, který přiblíží náš život pozemšťanům všech věkových skupin a bude proto natočen jako pohádka Šípková Růženka. Kdokoliv se chce zúčastnit, nechť se přihlásí na adrese uvedené níže." Rozesmál by se, kdyby si nebyl jistý, že Starscream to myslí smrtelně vážně. "Plán:stupidní. Pravděpodobnost úspěchu: 97,3572%"zahlásil monotónně, sám překvapený číslem, jež mu jeho procesor poskytl. Pro jistotu provedl výpočet ještě jednou, ale hodnota se nezměnila. Se značnou nelibostí tedy kývl. Starscream se jen velmi samolibě usmál, a začal vysvětlovat, jak přesně to chce provést.

.:0:.

_Autobot City_

Optimus se mrzutě zavrtěl na židli, když k němu z dálky dolehla hlasitá rána a sklo v okně jeho pracovny zadrnčelo. _Ať jsou to 'coni, ať je to Megatron, prosím_...zaúpěl vůdce Autobotů v duchu a toužebně se zahleděl ven. Jeho pozornost upoutal hustý dým valící se z budovy na okraji města. _To ne!_ stihl si ještě pomyslet, než se celým městem rozezněl Prowlův hlas.

_"Pozor, hlášení. Pro všechny, kdo zaregistrovali explozi, nepanikařte, nejde o útok ale o nehodu v laboratoři. Opakuji..."_

Optimus si v duchu poznamenal, že si bude muset s Wheeljackem vážně promluvit. Chvíli si dokonce pohrával s myšlenkou, že by si ho zavolal okamžitě, nakonec to ale zavrhl. I kdyby ho-což se zdálo nadmíru pravděpodobné-nehonil víc než naštvaný Ratchet s nějakým hrozivě vyhlížejícím nástrojem v ruce, Optimus měl pocit, že další rozhovor s _vědcem_ by za jediný den nezvládl. Stále měl v (snad až příliš) živé paměti diskuzi s Perceptorem, která se odehrála brzy ráno a při které se snažil Percyho přesvědčit, ať už si konečně naskenuje něco lépe transportovatelného, než mikroskop. Po dvou hodinách, kdy ho Perceptor téměř nepustil ke slovu a horlivě vysvětloval všechny výhody toho, že se transformuje ve zmíněný přístroj, se Optimus vzdal. Soustavné zneužívání jeho přívěsu se mu zdálo přece jen přijatelnější, než trvalá újma na duševním zdraví, kterou mu Perceptor téměř přivodil.

Náhle se ozvalo lehké zaťukání na okno a Optimus se s trhnutím probral ze svých sebelítostivých úvah. Mrzutě vstal- připomněl si, že by nebylo špatné obstarat si otáčecí židli-a obrátil se, aby zjistil, co je to tentokrát. Ke svému překvapení se za sklem vznášel Laserbeak a netrpělivě šťouchal zobákem do skla.

_No výborně, jestli to Sam viděl, bude zas týden otravovat, jestli jsem náhodou nedostal dopis z Bradavic. Skvělé._ Otráveně otevřel okno a pustil Casseticona dovnitř. Laserbeak se usadil na stole a bez vyzvání přehrál Megatronův vzkaz.

"Zdravím Optime. Náhodou jsem se doslechl o vašem připravovaném filmu a nápad mě zaujal. Zítra se spolu se svým doprovodem dostavím na konkurz do hlavních rolí a pokusím se tímto zvednout úroveň celého projektu. S láskou, Megatron.

A mimochodem, to energonové želé, co jsme měli minule, vůbec nechutnalo špatně. Vyřiď Elitě, ať zas uvaří."

Optimus strnule kývnul a bez odpovědi odeslal Laserbeaka pryč. To mu ještě scházelo. Jako by samotní Autoboti nedělali dost problémů, teď se do toho musel míchat i Megatron se svými stupidními posluhovači, kteří...Optimus si s hrůzou uvědomil, že Megatron neupřesnil jména svých kumpánů. Těžko říct, jestli náhodou nebo záměrně. Prime zaúpěl, udeřil hlavou o zeď a jakmile se mu přestalo tmít před očima, neomylně zamířil do skladiště, kde pod nánosy prachu ležel zabavený obsah Jazzova soukromého baru.

.:0:.

_Někde v Pacifiku_

O pár hodin později už Astrotrain startoval se třemi pasažéry na palubě směrem k základně Autobotů. Starscream povýšený na velitele Deceptikonů na dobu Megatronovy nepřítomnosti spokojeně mával, dokud se raketa neztratila z dohledu, lépe řečeno, dokud se Soundwave díval, a pak nedočkavě utíkal vyzkoušet teď-už jeho-vlastní trůn.

Zato Megatron zdaleka tak nadšený nebyl. Strnule seděl na svém sedadle, mlčky pozoroval zemi ubíhající pod nimi a snažil se neslyšet Fallenovo žehrání a Jetfirovo chrápání. Stále nedokázal uvěřit, že se nechal do tak směšného podniku uvrtat jenom, aby to mohl Optimovi pořádně vytmavit.

Chvílemi přemýšlel, jestli nemá kontaktovat Soundwava a zeptat se ho na radu, popřípadě jestli nemá odvolat celou misi, která, ať už vypadala jakkoliv, byla přece jen Starscreamův nápad. Jenže tentokrát Soundwave podaný návrh nestrhal a Megatron díky tomu nabyl dojmu, že to rozhodně přispěje k dosažení jejich cílů. Nicméně realita...se zdála býti jiná.

"Kdy už tam budem?"

Megatron se s hrůzou obrátil na Fallena a zaryl drápy ostré jako břitva do ovládacího panelu ve snaze ovládnout svůj vztek. Nutno podotknout, že Astrotrain jeho pokus o sebeovládání příliš neocenil.

"Ptal ses před sedmadvaceti sekundami, můj učiteli. Dorazíme přibližně za dvě hodiny a osmnáct minut."procedil Megatron skrze zaťaté zuby. Najednou měl pocit, že Starscreama částečně chápal a neměl dost síly ono porozumění vyhnat z hlavy.

"A bude se podávat občerstvení?"probral se náhle Jetfire a začal se hladově rozhlížet kolem. Megatron zavrčel a praštil hlavou do konzole. Astrotrain se k ničení svého interiéru nevyjádřil, Jetfirovi ale odpověděl.

"Ne, jestli chceš občertvení, udělej si svačinu nebo leť s Air France."

"Ale to je omyl!"ozvalo se odněkud a Megatron téměř nadskočil, když ze stropu mu přímo na klín spadl Swindle s náručí plnou energonových pamlsků.

"Co ty tady děláš?"vyjekl vůdce Decepticonů a rychle ho ze sebe shodil. Tak to ještě potřeboval, ten pitomý vetešník, určitě bude všechny otravovat a snažit se jim prodat i jejich vlastní babičku.

"Aaaale, napadlo mě, že bych si v Autobot city mohl otevřít krámek s upomínkovými přeměty, lidi to hrozně žerou..."potvrdil Megatronovu teorii Swindle a uvelebil se na volném sedadle mezi staříky, kdyří okamžitě projevili velký zájem o jeho kolekci filmů pro pamětníky.

_Co jsem komu udělal?_ zavyl v duchu Megatron aniž by tušil, že jeho Autobotí protějšek právě udělal totéž.

.:0:.

_Autobot City_

_Co jsem komu udělal?_ Optimus už pomalu začínal ztrácet veškerou naději. Na stole před sebou měl scénář, jak by to asi celé veledílo mělo vypadat. Už se smířil s tím, že se o většině věcí rozhodlo, zatímco byl lehce indisponován(zarytě se bránil slovu _bezvědomí_), fakt, že bude hrát hlavní roli, ale zatím akceptoval jen těžko. Navíc mu, aby to nebylo málo, nikdo nechtěl říct, kdo přišel s tím, aby velký Optimus Prime hrál Šípkovou růženku. Ale co, role by se ještě překousnout dala, koneckonců, příběh byl mezi lidmi stále velmi populární. Ale ten scénář...

Uklidňovat se mohl jen tím, že místo polibku jako prostředku k probuzení se mu nakonec pomocí různých(a někdy ne docela legálních) manévrů podařilo protlačit Vůdcovskou Matrici. Ale nemohl se vzdát, zvlášť, když šlo o samotnou čest a slávu jejich rasy, kterou lidé tak hanebně pošpinili.

Z ponurých úvah ho vytrhlo hlasité ťukání na dveře. Otráveně vzhlédl od scénáře a vyzval příchozí dále. V okamžiku, kdy se dveře pracovny oteveřely, Optima polil ledový chlad a vůdce Autobotů přemýšlel, jak moc by bolelo, kdyby se pokusil utéct ven ocelovou stěnou.

"Tak jsem tady."ohlásil Megatron zřejmé a vkročil do místnosti. Za ním se vbelhali Fallen a Jetfire a průvod uzavíral Swindle, očividně zdrcený cedulkou _Zákaz podomního prodeje_, která visela na Optimových dveřích.

"Výborně."vyrazil ze sebe Optimus a zavrtěl se na židli. Doufal v něco hodně špatného, ale tohle předčilo veškerá očekávání. Megatron nikdy nezklamal, pokud šlo o nemilá překvapení. "Tak...můžeme začít?"

"Bude to želé?"zeptal se Megatron ve snaze uvolnit atmosféru. Nicméně, Optimovi povolily nervy a s řevem se vyřítil ze dveří, přičemž málem srazil Elitu-1, která se přišla podívat, kdo to vlastně přišel.

"Co to sakra bylo?"vyjekl vůdce Decepticonů. Elita-1 nešťastně pokrčila rameny a obrátila se na modročervenou siluetu mizející v dáli.

"Nevím. V poslední době se mu to stává celkem často...to nevadí. Než se uklidní, můžeme si dát to želé."

.:0:.

"Je tedy všechno jasné? Výborně, takže aby nevznikly žádné nejasnosti, ještě jednou přečtu seznam rolí a obsazení."zahlásil Prowl a vytáhl své poznámky.

"Takže: Šípková Růženka-Optimus Prime, princ zachránce-Samuel Witwicky, zlá sudička-Megatron, její matka-Fallen, princovi pomocníci-Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap, Seymour Simmons, Jetfire. Zapomněl jsem na někoho? Ach ano, speciální efekty-Wheeljack. Výborně. Teď příběh."

Prowl se na okamžik odmlčel, takže Jetfirovo chrápání naplnilo místnost. Optimus se zatvářil značně pohoršeně, Megatron jen pokrčil rameny.

"Doufám, že si všichni zůčastnění přečetli scénář, já to jen shrnu a popřípadě zodpovím vaše otázky. Ale k věci: Příběh se bude odehrávat v malebném prostředí amerických lesů, co se Růženky týče, princ pochází z města. Růženka je bodnuta Zlou sudičkou a upadá do spánku, princ se ji snaží zachránit. K tomu ovšem potřebuje Vůdcovskou Matrici, kterou se snaží pomocí svých přátel získat. V cestě mu samozřejmě stojí Zlá sudička a její matka. Nakonec ale vítězí, Růženka se probírá, Sudička i její matka jsou zničeny. A princ s Růženkou žijí šťastně až do smrti. Nějaké námitky nebo připomínky?"

Na chvíli se v místnosti rozhostilo tíživé ticho, které záhy přerušil neznámý hlas. "No, na začátečníky dobrý, ale já osobně bych věděl o pár vylepšeních, který by tomu mohly pomoct."zahlaholil příchozí a všechny obdařil zářivým americkým úsměvem. "Ale nebojte, to půjde. Mimochodem, jsem profesionální režisér, říkejte mi Michael."

* * *

_Asi jste pochopili, že o RoTF nemám příliš vysoké mínění. První díl byl podle mě velice povedený, ale dvojka prostě nebyla to pravé ořechové. DotM bylo lepší, to je pravda, ale ten konec...grrrr._

_Koment potěší...i když nic pozitivního nečekám...kritizujte jak je libo XD_


End file.
